Voces en el ático
by SurNy
Summary: Rin, Len y Miku llevaban una vida normal, hasta que su madre pierde la cordura y decide encerrarlos en un solitario ático de una gran mansión. Sin embargo, la adolescencia, las hormonas y la necesidad de sobrevivir no son una buena combinación. ¿Podrán salir juntos de esta? [Basado en la novela "Flores en el ático" y en el manga "Koe no Katachi] [Leve Incesto]
1. Chapter 1

El amor se basaba en la lujuria. Eso siempre nos había contestado nuestra madre cuando le expresábamos nuestro amor. Creíamos que solo era un vieja loca, apegada ciegamente a su religión. No le hacíamos daño a nadie, nos amábamos realmente y teníamos un futuro prometedor, ¿qué tenía de malo? Pues hasta el día de hoy, _pese a todo_ , sigo sin entenderlo.

Mi hermano y yo nacimos juntos, en el amanecer de la primavera con las flores decorando la habitación de hospital. Papá, siendo el encargado del parto, se encontraba en el semblante más profesional que podía. Intentaba no temblar y concentrarse en su mujer. No era su primer parto, pero sí iban a ser sus primeros hijos. Según nos explicó mamá, cuando nos guardaba cariño y respeto, ella le regañaba y le rogaba que se comportara como el médico que era. Rodeada de los nervios de su marido y la preocupación de varias enfermeras, madre pudo dar luz a los dos gemelos que se habían prometido un par de meses antes de todo aquello.

\- ¡Madre, madre! –llamó Len, mi, en ese entonces, odioso hermano gemelo menor. Tenía el cabello tan dorado como los mismos rayos del sol, y una piel pálida como un cadáver, la nariz puntiaguda, los ojos de un meloso celeste como el cielo azul (que hacía juego con sus rubios cabellos, de cierta manera), y, aunque me doliese admitirlo cuando era una chiquilla, era demasiado mono. ¿Por qué me doliera, si eso significaba que yo era igual de mona? Era una pequeña, y no pensaba bien las cosas- ¡Mira que Rin no me deja usar mi coche! –Yo le saqué la lengua. Para mis ocho años, seguía sin comportarme como una dama, o siquiera como mujer infantil. Me gustaban los juguetes de Len, sus patinetas y hasta sus ropas. Cuando ambos estábamos de humor, intercambiábamos de ropas y fingíamos ser el otro por un día. Lastimosamente, nuestras malas actuaciones terminaban ofendiendo al otro y todos terminaban descubriéndonos por nuestras peleas. Era peculiar, pero todo en nosotros siempre ha sido así: diferente.

-Ya voy, cariño. Ya voy… Oh, sí, nada mal. –Mamá casi siempre tenía firmeza y mano dura sobre nosotros, mas en el teléfono era otra persona. Aproveché esto y no le devolví su cochecito, en su lugar, me puse a jugar con más emoción mientras que él, inútilmente, intentaba recuperarlo. Len, por alguna razón que yo no comprendía, era más débil que yo. Tal vez porque yo me concentraba en el fino arte del baile y me gustaba ejercitar mi pequeño cuerpecito, mientras que él prefería el aburrido canto. Aun así seguía sin explicarme, en ese entonces, del por qué mi hermanito era tan débil.

El doctor Kagamine, o mejor conocido en esta casa como "papá", entró, pero no solo. Algo que me frustró y sorprendió bastante (tanto a Len como a mí) fue ver que aferrada a su gran mano, había otra más pequeña, tal vez de mi tamaño, y esta estaba pegada a un cuerpecito vestido de una tela blanca, y de ella sobresalían dos coletas de un color que nunca había visto antes (o simplemente no recordaba en nombre). Mamá también desconocía la existencia de la niña, por lo que miró a su marido, pidiéndole una explicación en este instante, sin decir ni una sola palabra más que "Tsuna…" en tono reprochador.

-Miku, juega con los gemelos. –Nos señaló a ambos, y la niña asintió sin respuesta audible. Yo le pasé el coche a Len, sin apartar mi vista de ella-. Eh, Elena… Vamos a la cocina, ¿sí? –Los hubiera seguido, ya que yo también quería respuestas sobre esa tal "Miku", pero mamá me hizo una señal para que me quedara ahí. Momentos más tarde, cuando solo estábamos nosotros tres, la niña que parecía tan solo un año o dos mayor que yo seguía con una mirada perdida que yo no pude describir. Ninguna palabra salía de esos labios rosados, como esperaba…

\- ¡Hola! –Len animadamente se le acercó- ¡Mi nombre es Len! ¿El tuyo es Miku, no? –Quería gritarle y pregunta "¡¿Qué hacías?! ¡Podría estar infectada!", pero paré al oír a mi padre decir "nueva hija" desde la cocina. Ahora que lo pienso, debió haberlo gritado. Y me acerqué, dejando solos a Len y a Miku (la cual seguía sin hablar) y llegué hasta la puerta de la cocina. Cuidadosamente puse mi oreja para escuchar atentamente, y así lo hice.

-Elena, en los años que llevo aquí nunca he visto un trato así. ¡Tiene tan solo diez años, y la han insultado, golpeado, violado y torturado! No creo que pueda volver a hablar. Y no hay nadie más que se haga cargo… No puedo dejarla sola en un orfanato cuando puedo darle todo lo que necesita.

-Pero ya tenemos nuestro propios hijos, Tsuna –contradijo mamá, que por los pasos que escuchaba, supuse que se había parado-. Mira, que Rin y Len no querrán otra hermanita… -Y con eso mi corazón paró. Era verdad: detestaba el hecho de no ser la pequeña y única princesita de papá. Pero, con todo el esfuerzo que tuve, seguí escuchando sin hacer mucho ruido.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que deshechas la oportunidad de darle la felicidad a alguien que lo necesita, solo por un tonto capricho? ¡Oh, Elena! ¡Miku es muda, no tendremos problemas! –Ahora puedo imaginar la mirada de incredulidad que le debió haber dado. Pero, ¿muda? Eso explicaba mucho, y sentí algo de pesar hacia ella, _algo._

\- ¡¿Muda?! ¿Qué pasa con la escuela? ¡Nos costará el doble!

-Ambos sabemos que tenemos el triple. Y no será necesario; Miku es buena expresándose de otras maneras. –Mamá, al cabo de un rato y argumentos que papá terminó refutando, fue cediendo, cosa que a mí no me gustó para nada. Al volverme donde Miku y Len, noté que este parecía algo decaído con su (por como lo vi) "nueva amiga". Claro que lo estaría, porque a Len le encantaba escuchar hablar a las personas, y Miku, siendo muda, no podía decir ni una palabra de las que mi gemelo esperaba. Poco después, papá y mamá salieron de la cocina y le sonrieron a la pequeña que, aparentemente, en unos momentos se convertiría en mi nueva hermana.

Tal y como había predicho, mis padres hicieron el tan "esperado" anuncio. Len no supo que reaccionar, como yo hacía unos minutos cuando lo había escuchado por primera vez. Ambos estábamos molestos, por diferentes razones. Le dirigimos una mirada a Miku que se limitaba a darnos una sonrisa tímida, como un saludo o una especie de "espero vuestra bienvenida". Mas demoramos en años en acostumbrarnos a aquella chica que terminó con sus sueños frustrados por un accidente. Demoramos tiempo en madurar y aceptarla como es, pero de eso ya hablaremos más adelante

Toda acción tiene su reacción, y así mis padres obtuvieron la mía. Me fui corriendo a mí habitación y me encerré. Me puse a llorar ya que ahora no sería la "princesa número uno de papá". Minutos más tarde, papá entró con un regalo en la mano, pero me negaba a verle al estar sollozando en la cama. La verdad, no estaba tan triste, sino frustrada, y necesitada de atención, como cualquier chiquilla de ocho años que se sintiese reemplazada. Miku era muda, y sentía que por ello le darían la atención que a mí me hacía falta. Papá me acarició la cabeza y me la besó. Él tenía el cabello tan negro y brillante como el azabache, según recordaba y me había comentado una vez mamá, con aires enamoradizos. Y los tenía atados a una larga coleta que pude sentir, rozando contra mis piernitas de niña ¡No quería que alguien se colara del amor de papá!, decía en mi mente una y otra vez, ignorando cualquier muestra de cariño.

-Cariño, Miku se quedará por un tiempo, y debes ser comprensiva… -Me negué nuevamente. Papá suspiró-. Mira, sé que es difícil, pero para ella lo es más. Muchos adultos le han hecho cosas malas, y no podrá acostumbrarse tan fácil si no la ayudamos.

\- ¡No quiero que se acostumbre, quiero que se largue! –le reproché.

-Rin, tienes ocho años. Ya deberías saber que no todos tenemos lo que queremos, y lo único que queda es afrontar nuestro destino. Miku y tú se podrían llevar bien…

\- ¡Ni siquiera sabe hablar!

-No es que sepa, simplemente ha perdido la habilidad de comunicarse de esa forma con nosotros… -Papá empezaba a perder la paciencia, eso lo sabía y no era nada bueno. Decidí escucharlo, y fingir que aceptaría a nuestra nueva hermana. No supe si fue una decisión inteligente para mi edad, o algo sumamente digno de los pocos años que traía encima. Ambos bajamos, tomados de la mano, y bajamos.

Miku estaba sosteniendo un cuaderno y lo exponía frente a mamá y a Len. Éste estaba centrado en las posibles palabras que traía al igual que mamá. Yo también tenía curiosidad, y papá se alegró de ello por lo que me soltó y me motivó a ir hasta ellos. Solo era su nombre, su edad, y… su sueño.

"Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, tengo diez años y deseo, de grande, ser una exitosa cantante. ¡Gracias por recibirme en su hogar!"

Confesó en la nota. Papá se quedó atónico, sin saber que decir o hacer, al igual que mamá que entendió de inmediato su preocupación. Yo demoré unos minutos, al igual que Len, entender el porqué de esto. Finalmente todos llegamos a la conclusión de que Miku no volvería a hablar, mucho menos a cantar por el resto de su vida. Fue de las pocas veces en mi infancia que me sentí mal por ella, verdaderamente mal…

Papá nunca se atrevió a decirle la verdad frente a frente, y mucho menos nosotros. Creo que cuando ya creció y maduró, se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo por el cuál la veíamos tan penosamente, ya que ella poseía la inocencia de alguien de cinco años. Oh, mi dulce hermanita adoptiva…

Esa fue la primera tarde que pasé con Miku, la primera de tal vez miles. Len se puso a cantar cientos de cosas, mientras que yo no hacía ningún esfuerzo de encariñarme con ella, ya que robaba toda la atención. Yo hice uno de mis tantos bailes que me enseñaban en la Academia Vocaloid. Todos se quedaron fascinados, incluyendo a la nueva princesita. Bailé y bailé, queriendo que todos, incluyendo a la nueva, se dieran cuenta que yo era perfecta, que yo nunca cometería ningún error a diferencia de la otra, que estaba llena de tantos imperfectos. Fue cuando crecí que me pregunté "¿por qué?"

Pasaron los años, finalmente yo cumplía doce junto con Len, y Miku sus catorce. Lastimosamente, todo se fue cuesta abajo.

 **¿LenKu o RiLen? La verdad, ni siquiera sé que haré con esto. Con inspiración de Koe no Katachi y Flores en el Ático, hago este fanfic que ni tiene la trama completamente definida, mientras escribo esto con una mano, y con la otra bebo mi café para mantenerme despierta. He de advertir que no habrá taaaaanto romance, no como tal. Solo lo básico, ya que este fanfic quiero que se trate de la supervivencia de Rin y sus hermanos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Poco o nada sabíamos de nuestra madre. Era bella, rubia y teníamos en cuenta que no era asiática, por su nombre y rasgos que la delataban. No sabíamos con exactitud de qué país de occidente era, pero podría ser de Europa, porque en revistas había visto a muchas personas así. Era un completo misterio, y ese misterio casi nos cuesta la vida.

Los vecinos nos acompañaban en aquella velada tan especial. Todos con ropas brillantes, llamativas o simplemente coloridas y alegres, perfectas para la situación. Miku hoy cumplía sus trece años, y nadie podría estar más feliz que nuestros acompañantes con la pequeña muda. Tenía mis mejores ropas (un vestido con tonos dorados en los bordes, que hacían juego con mi cabello), y Len tenía un traje similar al mío, pero versión masculina. Nuestra relación no había cambiado tanto, salvo que nos habíamos vuelto un tanto lejanos.

— ¡Miku, Miku! —Len se acercaba, para extenderle una muñeca que trapo que, probablemente, él había hecho con sus propias manos. Sus inexpertas, torpes e inútiles manos. Estaba mal cosido en algunas partes, yo lo noté de inmediato por mis "amplios conocimientos" en la modistería. Miku recibió, completamente agradecida, el pequeño detalle de mi hermano y le besó la mejilla. Eso me recordaba que también le tenía un regalo para ella. Corrí a mi habitación y busqué entre mis cosas; un lindo vestido con un único y simple color: celeste. Siendo sincera, yo no lo hice directamente. Solo elegí la tela y mamá se encargó del resto. Lo tuve guardado hasta el día de hoy, justo para este momento. Bajé inmediatamente, encontrándome con Miku escuchando a otros mismo, en su ya tan acostumbrado silencio.

—Ten, lo hice yo misma. —mentí. Ella pareció sorprendida por mi gesto y mi sonrisa amable, pero no se negó a aceptarlo. Me besó en la mejilla, completamente agradecida. No sabía de dónde había obtenido esa costumbre, ya que se notaba que sus orígenes se remontaban en nuestro querido país nipón, pero suponía que era parte de su tan atormentado pasado. Mi hermana tenía la falsa esperanza de que volviera a hablar, pero una noche escuché a papá negarlo. Oh, sentía una hipócrita pena por ella en ese entonces. Ella había aprendido lenguaje de señas y la mayoría de vecinos (en especial sus pocos amigos) también.

—Ah, Miku. Rin definitivamente tiene talento, ¿no es así? —Sonika habló. Miku asintió, con una agradable sonrisa. Papá, el único invitado que todos mis hermanos y yo esperábamos, aún no llegaba. Yo lo esperaba sentada, sin tocar mi tarta de vainilla, algo impaciente. La peli-turquesa juntó sus manos para decir algo que no entendí del todo, pero también tenía que ver con papá y su "entusiasmo". Aún me faltaba mucho por aprender…

—Hey, Rin… —Gakupo era un niño de catorce años con unos largos cabellos morados, al igual que sus ojos tan amables e inocentes para alguien de su edad. Él entrenaba en quién-sabe-qué, en cierto dojo de la ciudad. Hacia un par de años, justo antes de la llegada de la Hatsune (ahora Kagamine), él tenía la fantasía de volverse un samurái, y al parecer no la había abandonado, pero no lo expresaba tan abiertamente— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? ¡Será divertido! —Acepté de buena gana, viendo que Seeu parecía hacerle la misma invitación a Miku y Len. Al pasar de unos momentos, todos los niños nos encontrábamos reunidos en el jardín, mientras que los adultos nos observaban, cómodos en nuestro hogar con tazas de café y postrecitos como merienda.

Nos sentamos en un círculo, salvo Ling quien se paró para explicar las reglas. No era la gran cosa: solo eran las escondidas. Pero a esa edad me seguía emocionando cualquier juego para niños. A Miku, al ser la cumpleañera, le tocaba buscarnos. Se tapó los ojos y, aunque no la escucháramos, sabíamos que estaba contando justamente hasta los veinte que debía. Decidí esconderme dentro de la casa como toda buena tramposa. Los adultos confinaron mis secretos con sonrisas cómplices y terminé encerrándome en el baño del primer piso, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey! —La voz de Len casi hizo que me diera un paro cardiaco. Volteé para encontrarme a él, en la regadera algo molesto—. Este es mi lugar, búscate el tuyo. Yo fruncí el ceño y negué.

— ¡Definitivamente no! ¡Yo lo pensé primero! —Ya de por sí no teníamos una de esas relaciones íntimas que casi siempre los libros exponían sobre los gemelos, así que este desacuerdo resultó en que fuimos los primeros en ser encontrados, ¡por nuestra propia hermana! Antes de que pudiera reprocharle a Miku, por lo injusto que era ella y todo este juego, el timbre sonó dándonos a entender que, o podría ser nuestro padre, o podría ser un invitado inesperado. Para desgracia de mi familia, fue lo segundo.

Al abrir la puerta con una sonrisa radiante, propia de nuestra bella madre, no se encontró con su señor esposo. En su lugar, había un par de oficiales, ambos rodando por la edad de cuarenta años y con sus uniformes perfectamente bien puestos, dignos de profesionales. El primero se encontraba con una mirada seria, mientras que el segundo la traía intranquila y llena de culpabilidad. ¡Santo dios! No podía recordar con claridad nuestros rostros del momento en que nuestras vidas cambiarían completamente.

— ¿Usted es la señora Kagamine? —preguntó el de rostro serio. Los invitados, curiosos se acercaron y esperaron la respuesta. Naturalmente, mamá asintió, cuestionando si pasaba algo.

—Su esposo, el señor Tsuna Kagamine… —empezó el segundo, haciendo que su rostro se volviese más tenso. Cuando crecí, me di cuenta que pese a su avanzada edad, seguía siendo un novato y no sabía cómo reaccionar o mostrar empatía ante otras personas en ese tipo de anuncios—… Su esposo ha fallecido en un accidente de auto… —El rostro de mi madre sí lo podía recordar bien. Seguía con una sonrisa, sí, pero era tan forzada e incrédula, y su piel pálida la complementaba.

— ¿Disculpe? —Yo también habría hecho la misma pregunta, y lo hice en mi mente un millar de veces. Tal vez Miku y Len estaban iguales, tal vez los invitados lo hicieron al menos una vez. Incluso los niños más pequeños (de cinco o seis años) se preguntaban qué pasaba y esas palabras ("¿disculpe?") resonaban en sus cabecillas ingenuas y manipulables, pero con otro significado más directo.

—Lo que ha escuchado. En la autopista norte, a las tres de la tarde con quince minutos, su esposo se estrelló contra un camión. Se hubiese salvado de la muerte segura, si tan solo otro camión lleno de gas no hubiese llegado por detrás y el conductor, con malos reflejos, no hubiese chocado contra él. —explicó el serio. Mamá cayó al suelo y Leon fue quién evitó el duro choque contra el suelo. Len estaba a mi lado, tomó mi mano con fuerza a la vez que sostenía la de Miku. No éramos chiquillos ignorantes que desconocían el término "muerte" y las causas de ésta, pero para nosotros esto no tenía palabras. Los tres queríamos creer que era una mala broma del destino, y que papá, por primera vez, nos mostraría su tan cruel sentido del humor apareciendo por la puerta con su obsequio para Miku, riéndose y pidiendo disculpas… Pero era tan fuera de su personalidad que lo dudaba, mas a la vez me quería aferrar a esa idea.

Todos los invitados, sin saber qué hacer, pusieron sus caras de asombro y pena.

—Yo… —Madre seguía incrédula, pero estaba tan tranquila, bella y radiante. O esa fue la impresión de mis débiles ojos que perdían las energías a cada minuto que pasaba. Leon la abrazó fuertemente, siendo el mejor amigo de papá en la ciudad. Lástima que él no pudo hacer mucho por ayudarnos…

—Debe acompañarnos, para verificar el cadáver… —¡Eso era! Mi única esperanza. Era alguien más, muy diferente a papá. Tal vez alguien había robado su coche, o conducía uno igual y ya. Eso no era más que otro error. Leon se ofreció para verificar el supuesto cadáver, evitándole el dolor de, en ese entonces, nuestra queirda madre. Los invitados se fueron junto a sus hijos, no sin antes darle palabras inútiles de aliento a mi madre. Meiko, una adolescente dura y madura dispuesta a cuidarme a mí y a mis hermanos, fue la única que se quedó. Yo salí al jardín mientras que el atardecer llegaba… Tan feliz, cálido y alegre, siendo opuesto a mis sentimientos. No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado, ahí entre las hierbas verdes de mi patio. Con el aire acariciándome, como una especie de consuelo grato. Meiko había respetado mi decisión, al igual que Miku y Len…

Mamá llegó, con su rostro tan inalterable pese a todo. ¡Cuánto la envidiaba! Yo de seguro tendría mocos y los ojos completamente rojizos, siendo lo opuesto al celeste cielo que los representaba… Me tocó dulcemente del hombro, y ahí la vi sin una pizca de sufrimiento, pero la verdad, sentía y sabía que ella era la más dolida de los cuatro.

—Rin… —dijo en voz susurrante. Tan frágil que yo misma podría quebrarla con un suspiro—. Papá no volverá… — ¡Lo sé! Quería gritarle, decirle que yo tenía que recordarme tal sufrimiento, pero me limité a callarme. Podía sentir las miradas azuladas de Len y Miku clavadas en mí, pero poco me importaba. Oh, quién diría que ahí nuestra vida iría cayéndose a pedazos.

Al parecer, no era la primera vez que Miku pasaba un cumpleaños amargo, pero yo sí. Una semana después, Len y yo ya teníamos doce, pero poco nos importaba. Mamá no nos había comprado absolutamente nada, y la comprendíamos. Había reemplazado sus prendas de color pastel por algo más gótico y propio de sus profundos sentimientos. Ya no nos cocinaba sus exquisitos manjares, simplemente calentaba la comida que nos regalaba los vecinos. Miku se encontraba esperando en el honor, tan hambrienta como Len y yo. Mamá seguía en el escritorio, haciendo quién-sabe-qué. Hacia unas horas que no salía, y si lo hacía, era para vigilar el correo, esperanzada.

—No es justo… —comentaba Len, mirando la televisión. ¿Qué no era justo? ¿Qué mamá ya no nos mimara o nos diera la atención de antes? ¿Qué ya no podríamos volver abrazar a nuestro padre o siquiera verlo? ¿O simplemente un comentario aleatorio de un niño cansado y aburrido como lo era mi hermano?

—Nada es justo. —le contesté. Me miró con recelo, pero volvió a posar su vista en la T.V. Miku llegó con comida (puré de papas de la madre de Sonika, simple, pero era mejor que nada). Me senté junto a ellos en el comedor, y disfrutaron de su comida en completo silencio. Miku tosió un par de veces, mas no le dimos importancia.

— ¡Niños, niños! —Madre llegó, con una extensa sonrisa en su bello rostro y un sobre abierto en la mano—. ¡Tengo buenas noticias! —Era la primera vez en la semana en que la veía tan feliz. Todos pusimos atención ante el tan esperado anuncio, y mamá se sentó en el centro.

— ¿Qué pasa, madre? —preguntó Len con delicadeza.

— ¡Sus abuelos han aceptado que vayamos con ellos! —Todos nos quedamos en silencio, probablemente intentando analizar esas palabras. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos? Le hice esa pregunta directamente. Nuestro hogar tenía cuatro habitaciones y dos baños. Era perfecto para cinco personas (actualmente cuatro). No entendíamos exactamente por qué mamá querría irse, hasta que nos lo explicó.

—Oh, queridos… —Puso una mirada tan triste que volví a sentir pena y explicó—: Aunque vuestro padre era un excelente médico y ganaba bien para mantenernos a los cuatro, lo cierto que es tuvimos ciertas… deudas. Las sillas en las que estáis sentados, sí, esas mismas, no son más que cosas _rentadas_. Bueno, cosas que nunca acabamos de pagar, por nuestras preocupaciones actuales como vuestra educación que siempre han sido prioridad. —Seguimos escuchando, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Lo cierto es que… Solo fue un ejemplo. Prácticamente toda la casa no ha sido acabada de pagar, salvo nuestras ropas y objetos más preciados… ¡Pero no os preocupéis! Vuestros abuelos, mis padres, han aceptado que vayamos con ellos a Inglaterra. Son muy ricos, nos mantendrán sin problemas… —Empezó en su mundo de fantasía, explicándonos con decoro cada detalle. Al parecer, y como efectivamente acaba de decir, sus padres eran dueños de grandes riquezas. Tal vez miles de millones, aunque eso no me importaba del todo. Estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que tendría que abandonar la ciudad en la que crecí, por lo que no le puse tanta atención a los demás.

— ¡No quiero irme! —Adopté el tono de una niña de cinco años. Siempre era así cuando me enojaba y no pensaba bien las cosas. Mis hermanos se quedaron mirándome, tal vez apoyando la causa pero no la forma—. ¡¿No puedes conseguir un empleo aquí?! —Mamá bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

—Mira, Rin… No soy precisamente una mujer talentosa. Mis padres siempre me lo dieron todo, y cuando ellos no estuvieron, fue tu padre quién me mimó hasta este punto. Admito que yo soy la razón de todo nuestro problema actual, ya que yo siempre le insistía "Oh, querido… Creo que también necesitaremos esto" cuando la realidad era lo contrario. Siempre quise lujos y monadas, cuando en realidad eran completamente innecesarias. Por esto terminamos en las deudas que les mencioné anteriormente… Y si no consigo empleo, es por eso mismo… No soy más que una niña mimada… —admitió. Me sentí un poco culpable por reprocharle de tal manera. Total, era nuestra madre y buscaba lo mejor, ¿no?

—Te entendemos, mamá. —Mi hermano menor habló. Miku asintió, dándole la razón—. Pero no creo que sea necesario irnos del país. Mira, que hay muchas oportunidades de conseguir trabajo… —Pero mamá negó.

— ¡Oh, Len! —Se acercó para abrazarlo—. Lo siento, pero dudo que podría cuando soy una simple mujer…—Miku dijo, en lenguaje de señas algo de que "No importa lo que sea, te apoyaré" o algo así.

—Lo mejor sería que recogieses vuestras ropas. Bueno, solo algunas, porque os aseguro que en cuanto lleguemos a casa de vuestros abuelos, les compraré todas las ropas que necesiten. Ah, y solo lo necesario, porque también os compraré los juguetes que quieran. —Miku sonrió con diversión, y Len asintió con una sonrisa. Yo seguía recelosa, sin saber qué hacer o qué sentir con exactitud, pero lo único que me quedaba era ver como mi vida cambiaba de rumbo sin mi permiso.

Un par de días después, con tan solo cuatro maletas repletas de cosas, nos adentrábamos a la estación de trenes. Yo me sentía nerviosa, porque nunca había escuchado absolutamente anda de mis supuestos abuelos. Creo que Len y Miku simplemente pensaban que estaban muertos al igual que yo, y que no debíamos preguntarle a nuestros padres ya que podría generarles un recuerdo doloroso. Por otro lado, nuestro inglés tampoco era de qué presumir. ¿Y el instituto? Yo asistía a una escuela de ballet los fines de semana, mientras que la escuela normal iba con Miku (nosotras a una escuela para señoritas, Len a una para caballeros). ¿Aceptarían a un grupo de japoneses que solo entendían ese idioma? Le pregunté a mamá cosa que respondió con una risa, agregando:

—Oh, querida. El inglés no es nada complicado. Mira que yo aprendí el japonés básico en un par de años, y de ahí pude saber más y más hasta llegar aquí. —Bien, siempre supimos que nuestra madre no era asiática, pero yo nunca llegué a pensar si había aprendiendo el japonés de forma tan fácil o difícil. Era ignorante respecto a los orígenes de ella, como nunca nos había dicho ni una palabra en inglés o en cualquier otro idioma…

Ah, extrañaba esos días de pura inocencia y diversión. Ahora se convirtieron en una lucha pro sobrevivir.


End file.
